


Finem Servitutis

by Elohiniar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amazing, Angst, Awesome, Canon Character of Color, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elohiniar/pseuds/Elohiniar
Summary: Sesshomaru is found near death by Inuyasha and Kikyo in a world where hanyou are abominations and Full Demons are subjugated. Inuyasha and Kikyo have found a way to free the demons. Hope rests in the hands of Sesshomaru who has lost his wife and children. Will he ever find Nzinga, his wife and their twins?Sesshomaru must recover what was lost inside of himself and regain his lost strength to free the demons and end slavery.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Finem Servitutis

**Prologue:**

They find him by the bushes, behind an alley, next to the garbage cans. That is after all where the corpses are left, or the ones that are close enough to being corpses. But not for long. If they don't hurry, they'll never be seen again.

His body is gnarled and twisted like the branches of an old tree. Hair thin and silver. Eyes closed, breathing slowly, feebly.

The entourage sneaks in the dark, with light rain pelting their hair, plastering it to their backs and shoulders.

"Hurry," Kikyo says. More than just the partially breathing body grace the silver cans this evening.

A wolf demon with matted fur on her legs, a fox demon with haired tied into a net and a child, so small and fragile with vacant eyes.

"How long?" Inuyasha asks nervously. He grabs the one with silver hair, rolling him from his side to his back. He brushes the hair from the limp body's face, finding a crescent moon and magenta stripes. "It's him."

"Get him up," Kikyo says coolly. "Seven minutes."

"What did they do to him?"

"Ask questions later," Kikyo presses him, checking the other bodies. "The rest are dead." Kneeling down next to her husband, she touches the blue collar around the body's neck, threading reiki along the woven silk.

The body groans in response, barely moving away from the energy. "Keep him quiet."

Inuyasha nods, covering the mouth with one hand to muffle the sound. The collar falls from his neck. "The replacement body, Moroha" Kikyo tells the girl who has been quiet the entire time, hiding in the shadows the moon paints on the street.

The thin girl lugs a pasty white body from under the bushes to the heap. "Time?" Kikyo asks, putting the blue collar onto the body and threading a red one around the listless body.

"Five minutes until the Collectors come," Inuyasha answers, throwing the silver haired one over his shoulder. "We have to move. Is he going to make it?"

"No time for questions, let's go," Kikyo says.

Together they slink back into the shadows with their quarry.

They flop his body down on the dusty ground of the underground shaft that is now their home. The body lands limply. It's striped in fresh whip marks, emaciated, ribs jutting out, forming deep canyons in the belly. "Do you want to tell me now what happened?" Inuyasha asks Kikyo, dragging the body to a well in the back of the dimly lit shaft.

"The girl," Kikyo says, gathering supplies, pointing at a child huddled in the corner. "Moroha, fresh water and towels. Clothing."

"Is he going to survive?" Moroha asks, bunching towels in her arms and bringing them to the well.

"Unknown," Kikyo answers. Kneeling down, she gathers the silver hair in her hands and takes large cup of water to pour over it. "They throw them out when they're no longer of use and close to death. Starved," she points at the withered ribs, "and weak. The blue collars stop them from regenerating, sapping them of their strength, choking their yoki."

"So you put the red one on him so he can heal, but he can't escape," Moroha says, wetting the cloths and washing the blood soaked back.

"Correct," Kikyo taps her nose. "So smart, just like your father."

Inuyasha sighs, sitting with them. "I'm worried. We've never taken one so far gone before." He takes a cup of warm broth and forces it against the body's lips.

"If he is as you remember him, we hope and that's all that matters," Kikyo answers. "Moroha, go feed the rest dinner." She smiles proudly at the many demons milling in their hidden shaft, collarless. Free.

**Please review. Expect slow as molasses updates for now because I still don't know 100% where this story is going. I got a general idea...**

**QandA. I'm writing this myself, feel free to ask questions. I always respond to reviews.**

**Q: You normally write sessrin, why sessOC?**

**A:** Well...with the advent of the sequel I wanted to do something new and original. For half a second I thought of doing Sesskag, but Kagome was just not doing it for me for the role I need her to be. So I've decided on an half African American/half White OC. Really I'm just tired of the damn fandom drama, so this is my way of distancing myself from it. Somehow this has turned into a war where everyone is attacking everyone and I just don't want to be a part of it. Not to mention I'm tired of hearing sweet innocent Rin must never suffer. LOL tell that to the writers of Yashahime cause she's stuck in a tree and probably has been for a while and if she was the mom, never got to raise them and her husband is canabalizing his own children and didn't bother to raise them so really no one should want her to be the mom because suffer she has. Okay, I'm done.

**Q: Why a POC?**

**A:** When I wrote Fire and Ice, AU, Sesshomaru is disabled, I got a lot of feedback from the disabled community who felt finally represented. The majority of fanfic that includes OC's are often white protagonists. Full disclosure, I'm white, so the likelihood of me messing up a culture norm is very strong. I have some POC friends to talk to but if you notice anything at all that's off, please say something so I can fix it. Basically, I liked making a character that represents a minority in Fire and Ice, and here I go trying to do that again.

**Q: You don't follow fanon?**

**A:** No my dear readers I don't...no mating marks, no immortality...no mating fever. No mate anything. Mate is not a term that I use in my stories and if I do it's rare. I do not use the terms pup, pupping, whelp or any of that.

**Q: Why Inukik?**

**A:** Cause I'm tired of Kikyo getting shat on. Plain and simple. I actually love her and Inuyasha's story. I also see where and why Kagome was a better choice for him. But I also love Kikyo and cried like a bitch when she died, so no we shall of us Inukik.

**Q: Are there going to be lemons?**

**A:** Dunno...at the moment I'm over writing smut. It may or may not find its way into this story. If it's like...well timed or makes sense to put it in, yes I will smut. If not...my stories are never about just smut.

**Q: Why the hell did you just do a Q and A?**

**A:** Well, I've been told I'm angsty and dark when I write and should "warn my readers" because putting that in the tags isn't good enough. I should also warn you I'm a smart ass.

**Any more questions?**

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT KUDO AND ALL THAT STUFF
> 
> You may follow me on Tumblr/Twitter: Elohiniar


End file.
